Pirates
by WR63
Summary: The forming of the crew of the Ender, and their early journeys. Lots of OCs, like everyone.
1. Jane Derangle

**A/N Yes, the chapters are short, yes my updates are erratic at best, live with it.**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own Star Trek.**

Jane sighed, she couldn't keep doing this. A jury-rigged federation ship with one crewmember (herself) just wouldn't work. She needed a crew. Jane had just missed getting detected by that Romulan ship thanks to the Nebula she was hiding in. Where could she find enough people to get a crew? What had a lot of people? Prisons had a lot of people, right? That would work for a crew, at least temporarily. Yes, that's what she would do, have a jailbreak.

"J, what is the closest prison?" Jane asked. She had altered the computer to respond to J, since' computer' sounded so bland.

"There is a Romulan ship with prisoners onboard 10 minutes away." The computer responded. Jane noted that it was still measuring using time, something she had accidently done.

" Set a route and engage engines" Jane said.

"Done" J said. Soon they would be at the ship.

"Destination reached" the computer stated.

"Thank you J, beam me onto the ship." Jane said.

Her plan had been to beam onto the ship and then off with whoever she would be taking. She forgot about the shields. They were down when she beamed over, but had been put up nearly directly after. She was now on the ship with a Romulan who had previously been a prisoner. She had shot him with a phaser by accident (it was on stun). They were in an alcove, hiding. Jane had ordered J to fire at the ship, then beam them over ASAP. The shields were down for 3 seconds. That was all the time she needed.

They were in the med bay, and the romulan was recovering. He looked at her and tried to run. Jane ordered J to put up containment shields around him.

"Federation scum" the Romulan practically hissed. Jane frowned.


	2. First Impressions

He had called her that. It was an insult, but not the way he had thought. He had called her one of them. The 'peaceful' federation that had destroyed her home. She would sooner die.

"Don't insult me, I just saved you." Jane snapped.

"I didn't need saving by a human." He responded.

"Then who did you need saved by?!" Jane demanded.

"Definitely not the federation, after all, I'm still a prisoner, aren't I?" He gestured at the containment field around him.

"I'm not with the federation!" Jane said slowly and loudly.

"Then why are you on a federation ship?" he asked.

"It was available, and there was no crew left to stop me." Jane stated.

" No crew? Not likely." He said.

"It's true. They crashed, then left the ship. None of them lasted a week. You can choose, live or die. Join me or be killed." She said.

"You don't even know why I was in prison and you're offering to 'save my life'." he scoffed.

"I don't want to know either. Choose now." Jane said, highly upset at this romulan.

"Well, since I don't feel like dying today, that leaves one other option." He said .

"Gold choice, what's your name?" Jane asked.

"Delon Llweii" he stated.

"What section do you want to work in? Engineering, medical, tactical-"

"As in weapons?" he asked, cutting her off.

"Yes, as in weapons." She said as though talking to a small child.

"I'll do that."Delon said.

"Okay. J, Delon Leeway..er... the romulan on board now has access to all tactical stations, understood?" Jane asked.

"Confirmed Capitan." J responded. Jane found this rather curious, considering that J had never called her 'caption' before.

"Release containment field around our tactical officer." Jane ordered. As the energy dissipated, Delon couldn't help but think that this human was definitely crazy, and that it was this ship that he needed to escape from.


	3. Escape Attempt

**A/N Right, Need a disclaimer, Right.**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own Star Trek.**

Delon only wanted to get away. He didn't think that was too much to ask. The first chance he had, he went to the shuttle bay, doing his best to avoid detection. He tried to leave by hijacking a shuttle. He got just past the ship when that blasted computer contacted him, apparently he hadn't been as stealthy as he had thought. It told him to stop, he refused. It said the 'caption' had ordered him to return. He said some select words in romulan, then turned communications off. This was a mistake. You see, Jane had told J to retrieve Delon, she didn't say how. The next thing Delon knew, the self-destruct had been turned on. As the shuttle exploded, J beamed Delon to the med bay with severe burns.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hurt, but maybe it was for the best." Jane said as Delon was waking up.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I simply told J to retrieve you." Jane stated.

" Then why did I nearly die!?" Delon yelled.

"I...well...you see... I kinda forgot to specify that I wanted you back alive." Jane admitted.

"You are insane!" Delon stated. Jane frowned.

"Am I?" she asked.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"Hmm, oh well. I never noticed. Why did you try to leave?" Jane asked.

"You're insane!" he repeated.

"So? Don't try that again and we won't have any problems. Be a good Romulan." She said.

"Why me?" he asked.

"You were the closest prisoner." She shrugged.

"You wanted a prisoner for your crew?" he asked

"Well, not just one, but you were the most convenient." Jane explained.

"They said they were handing me over to the federation so they wouldn't have to worry about me." Delon said.

"Well, that didn't quite work out, did it?" Jane asked.

"Obviously not." Delon snapped.

"Oh, come on, I'm not that bad." She said.

"Insane" he mumbled.

"Ok, I get it. Now please quit." Jane sighed.

"I nearly died!" Delon exclaimed.

"But you didn't." Jane reasoned.

"I could've...and where am I exactally?" Delon asked.

" The med bay." Jane stated as though it were obvious.

" Right." Delon said with more than a little disbelief. His skepticism made perfect since though, considering the med bay's current condition. Only about half the lights were working. Some of the bio-beds were missing or torn, and those wires were probably not supposed to be hanging from the ceiling like that.

"Hey, it works. Also, you should be better in about two days. I've gotta work on J's retrieval procedure." With that she walked out of the room, the door barely shuddering closed after a few seconds.


	4. Medbay Mayhem

**Disclaimer-I do not own Star Trek.**

It had been two days. Delon was feeling better. He had found a note saying to get to the bridge. First he had to find a way out of the med bay. He had tried the doors of coarse, but they wouldn't open. He tried hitting and kicking them, but to no avail. They couldn't be pried open either. So, with no way out, Delon decided to truly look around. Three of the bio-beds were operational. Those wires that were hanging were mixed with fiber optic cables, and they looked a mess. There was some broken glass on the floor from broken lights. In the dimmest corner there was what appeared to be an office. The door to it opened just fine. There was the remints of a plant on the floor, along with a broken pot and some dirt. There was a cracked photo of a little human girl.

"What happened to this place?" Delon wondered aloud.

" Do you wish for video surveillance records?" the computer asked, making Delon jump a little.

"Er... sure, I guess." Delon replied hesitantly. The screen was cracked slightly, but apparently still worked. It came to life to show what appeared to be the beginning of disaster. The screen showed the ship shaking, as though it had been hit. It may have been. There was no audio on. There were a lot of wounded. The man that was in the office was talking to one of the doctors. He looked scared. They both did, but they were good at hiding it. The lights went out, but dimmer ones came on. Delon assumed they were the backups. More and more people were coming in, all injured. Many were crying. The image suddenly cut out, leaving the screen black once more.

"What happened?" Delon asked.

"There was a hull breach in the engineering section, deactivating all systems. The ship crashed. There were no survivors." Was the answer given.

" So the ship really did crash." he said, slightly surprised.

"Yes it did." He heard Jane's voice behind him, making him jump, " why didn't you go to the bridge?"

"The door wouldn't open." He explained.

"You should have told J to unlock it." Jane stated. Delon nearly slapped himself (metaphorically), why hadn't he thought of that?


	5. First Day

**Disclaimer- I don't own Star Trek.**

Delon did manage to get to the bridge. He was quite proud of himself, after the first three times of becoming completely and hopelessly lost he had finally asked J for directions.

"Glad to see you finally showed up." Jane said sharply as Delon arrived.

"I got lost." he stated in his own defense.

"Understandable," she said slowly, followed by a much more punctual, "your station is over there. She pointed to the left of where she herself was sitting. That was not what alarmed Delon. The alarming thing was that she was using a knife to point. When Jane saw him staring, she looked at the knife and shrugged.

"I found it in one the rooms," she said simply, "you can have it." Jane then proceeded to throw the knife at Delon. Luckily he managed to jump out of the way...barely.

"Hnaev!" Delon exclaimed, reverting to the Romulan language.

"Sorry, never have been a very good throw." Jane said absentmindedly, "What did you say?" She asked curiously, turning towards him slightly.

"I... don't think that I should repeat that." Delon said hesitantly.

"If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all." Jane scolded, "and get to your station." Delon did just that, picking up the knife on the way by. On closer inspection, the thing was actually quite dull. It seemed to have an innumerable amount of intricate designs, so Delon assumed that it wasn't used in any kind of battle. He sat at 'his station' as Jane had so kindly put it.

Jane shook her head, she didn't understand him, and truly, she wasn't trying to. J had alerted her to the prescience of a Klingon ship in Romulan space a few hours ago. She had given the Romulan that poorly-made weapon as defense. She couldn't give him a truly sharp one though, then he may try to hurt her. The two sat in tense silence for a long time, one not caring to speak, the other not daring to. Jane had moved to the navigation station, she needed to see if anything got too close to her nebula hideaway. That's when she saw it. She could tell it was a ship, but not what kind. Hiding in a nebula like this one had its disadvantages. They were too close. They could be the Klingons.

"Ready one of our torpedoes and fire phasers here." Jane said, transferring the coordinates to Delon. It took a minuet, but he did it. Their ship retaliated, quickly. They also happened to miss entirely. Apparently their guidance systems were damaged. This made things so much easier for Jane and Delon.

Jane smiled to herself, she had just come up with a great idea. The life support on the Klingon ship had failed. Yes, she had verified that it was Klingon. Delon didn't know that though. She would wait 'till there was only one person left alive, make them better, and then she would have three crewmembers. (Including herself.) It was perfect!


	6. Angghal

**Disclaimer- I don't own Star Trek.**

Jane sighed, this was ridiculous. I child on a Klingon ship? A little boy. A stupid 1 year old. She would kill it... him, but it was a child! Jane snarled, Delon could deal with the thing, she had better things to do.

Delon was muttering to himself, he would kill that fvai. She had just informed him that that ship had been Klingon, and there was one of them on the ship. She had told him it was in the med bay, and to 'deal with it'. He decided to just get rid of it, after all, it was probably injured, he'd be doing it a favor. He entered sickbay, making a small mental note to fix those dam doors. What he saw on one of the beds made him gasp. It was a child, nearly a baby still. How had Jane shown such hostility toward it? Even he was not that heartless, and he'd murdered his former commander. The child was awake.

"Can you talk?" Delon asked him.

"Angghal" the boy replied.

"Right, Klingon...um...juH?" Delon hoped the boy recognized that word, it was the only polite one he knew.

"Angghal." the boy repeated.

"What does that mean?" Delon asked desperately.

"Angghal" the boy said yet again.

"Alright, that's not working, let me try something else. Delon," he said, pointing to himself on the last word, then pointing at the young Klingon.

"Angghal." he said, slightly more forcefully than before.

"Is that all you can say?" Delon asked desperately.

"Ang-"

"Yes, I know," Delon ground out ,"J, let me talk to Jane." he said, directed at the computer.

"What is it you want?" Jane's voice snapped over the com.

"The child-"

"I don't care what you do with it, kill it for all I care, but leave me out of this." Jane stated, ending the communication. Delon was shocked, he may not be that heartless, but Jane obviously was. Delon heard a soft thud, then felt something tugging on his pant leg. Hu looked down to see the boy (Already walking?) standing there.

"Kill?" he asked. Out of all the words, why that one?

"No." he told the child.

"Kill Angghal?" the boy asked. Delon wandered if that was his name, if it wasn't before, then it sure was now.

"No." Delon said, slightly more forceful than before, but not by much. The com beeped and Jane's voice could be heard.

"Did I ever give you a room?" Jane asked.

"Um...no." Delon answered, slightly surprised to hear something so innocent from the woman that had suggested he murder a child. She proceeded to give him a room assignment. Delon sighed, crazy.

"Come on kid, you're with me." he told Angghal, heading to his destination, the doors not quite closing behind him.


	7. The Room

**Disclaimer- I don't own Star Trek.**

Delon entered the room and the lights came on. At first glance the room looked unused. At second glance, there were traces of previous occupants. There were two side rooms.

"Stay. Here. " he told Angghal. He walked into one of the rooms, glanced around, and decided that whoever lived here must've been very uniform about their room. Delon shrugged, and walked out of that room and back onto the main one. He decided to check out the other room. He walked into the room and froze. It had been a child's room all rite. There were toys, most of them broken, shattered around the room. There were also blood stains, long dried. Then Delon's eyes fell on something out of place. There, on the edge of the dresser, was a head. Not an actual head, but a doll head. It was stained with fresh blood, unlike the rest of the room. It also happened to be mounted on a post. Considering the fact that there was only one other adult on the ship, it was obvious that she did this. He turned sharply, wondering why. Why would she do this. The door closed, and he went to talk to that kllhe, however the door to the hall wouldn't open.

"I am connecting you to the bridge... first officer Leeway" J's voice said. Delon stood shocked, first officer, since when? Why? After what'd just happened? A bribe perhaps? It wouldn't work! And that wasn't his name!

"The prisoner is attempting escape." Jane heard J announce to her. After looking at a video feed, Jane shook her head and chuckled slightly.

"I think you got your wires crossed, the klingon is the prisoner, the other one is our tactical officer." Jane said, observing that the romulan seemed quite upset, "On the other hand, don't let him out just yet, he doesn't look too happy... let me talk to him."

"Affirmative Jane." Jane smiled, glad that J had quit calling her Captain.

"What?!" said Delon over the com link, quite loudly in Jane's opionion.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked kindly... well, kinda.

"What do you think is wrong?!" Delon shouted.

"I have no clue why you are so upset." Jane told him truthfully, she'd given him a nice room.

"First officer? Why? I bribe? I don't want it!" He yelled.

"Huh? I don't remember... oh, sorry, J must still have some old protocol." Jane said, wondering if she would have to hack J's systems again.

"And the room!?" Deleon asked accusingly.

"Don't you like it? I think it's nice." Jane said, having cleaned it up herself.

"Nice? It looks like someone was killed in there!" Delon shot back. Jane sighed, why was he being so problematic?

"So clean it up if you want, I don't care." Jane told him., "Meet me in 23 hours." she added. They needed to talk.


	8. Talk

**Disclaimer- I don't own Star Trek.**

Delon had been told to come up to 'talk' with Jane. He entered the... conference room. There were two glasses on the table, Jane holding one that seemed to contain water. The other, closer to him, heald a drink that was either strongly alcoholic or extremely toxic. The room itself was simple and plain.

"Have a seat." Jane said politely. Delon was fairly sure she had a thing for pointing with sharp objects, a simple fork this time. He did as told, cautiously. She was staring, presumably waiting for him to speak. When he didn't, she cleared her throat loudly.

"You wanted to talk?" Jane said sweetly.

"Actually , that was your idea." Delon replied sharply.

"Yes, well, you seem very unhappy." Jane said.

"I wonder why!?" Delon said with no small amount of sarcasm.

"Yes. So do I." Jane answered sweetly.

"What do you have against the kid?!" Delon all but shouted, still quite livid.

"He's a kid," she said it as though it should be obvious, "he can't help."

"Help?! Help with what?!" Delon shouted, unsure of his safety as well as the kid's.

"You seem to get along with him." Jane said, seeming to ignore his question.

"So?" He asked, a little put off by the sudden topic change.

"There is my leverage." She said, almost to herself.

"What?" Delon said, still not quite getting it.

"Do what I want and you can keep the kid. Don't, and the kid gets sent into space. Alone." She stated, with an incredible calmness.

"He would never survive that!" Delon exclaimed.

"That's rather the point." Jane said coldly, "So you will listen to what I tell you, and will not try any more to 'escape '. Understand?"

"Yes." Deleon said said with a barely concealed loathing for his 'caption'.

"Good, be on the bridge in three hours." Jane said, a small smirk on her face as she took a sip of water.


End file.
